Ore Kara no Kotae Wa
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: /Karena aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak lagi mencintainya/ KakeiMaki, KakeiOC. RnR, please!


_**Ore Kara no Kotae wa**_

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kesaksianmu untuk perasaan cintamu?__ Kenyataan yang ada pun mengatakan, kau sudah mencintai gadis lain!"_

_..._

"_Semua jawaban dari kesaksian bisu dariku. Akan kau dapatkan sekarang."_

_..._

.

**Eyeshield 21 ** Inagaki Riichirou _and_ Murata Yusuke

**Directed by : **©Yukari Hyuu-Kei

_Rom__ance, Drama_

**The Pair : **KakeiMaki, KakeiOC

**Warning : Kakei P.O.V = OOC! Don't like? Don't read! I hate flame!**

_._

_._

"_Karena aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk tidak lagi mencintainya ..."_

.

**Chap 1**

.

**Kakei Shun P.O.V.**

.

"_Apa?"_

"_Dasar bodoh! __Sudah kubilang, jangan berteriak! Bagaimana kalau ada yang ..."_

"_Dengar? Memangnya kau pikir kita sedang apa?"_

_Aku segera menghela napas._

"_Aku akan berangkat jam 9 pagi, minggu depan," ujarku pelan. "Tenang saja, aku akan sering mengontakmu. __Mungkin,"_

"_Shun,"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

"_... ya, aku juga"_

_Ore Kara no Kotae wa_

Aku telah sampai di Jepang, negara asalku. Setelah dua tahun aku bersekolah di Amerika. Tidak ada alasan khusus bagiku untuk meninggalkan negara Amerikan Football. Juga meninggalkan pa—teman khususku itu.

Semua ini karena _Eyeshield 21_.

Cukup berat bagiku untuk meninggalkannya. Ya, kau tahu, gadis yang kukatakan sebagai teman khususku itu.

Tapi, yah, aku sudah harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup tanpanya. Walau kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau setiap malam—atau tepatnya setiap jam—aku selalu menghubunginya. Baik lewat e-mail maupun pesan bentuk lain.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah elit Kyoshin. Masuk di klub American Footballnya. Tentu saja.

Merekrut anggota baru, selalu. Selama seminggu pertama, kami disibukkan dengan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya, seorang anak dari klub renang memutuskan untuk memasuki klub kami. Dan sejak saat itu, kami mencapai kejayaan.

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar klub kami sudah memiliki manager. Padahal pada awalnya kupikir tidak ada yang ingin menjadi manager tim. Pemain yang mendaftar saja tidak banyak. Tapi kenapa sudah memiliki seorang manager?

"Nah, ini Shibuya. Manager yang pernah kuceritakan itu," kata Kobanzame-_senpai_ kepadaku sambil menunjuk kearah gadis yang sedang duduk di kursinya. "Shibuya-_chan_, ini Kakei,"

Gadis yang dipanggil Shibuya itu menoleh kepadaku. Tanpa ekspresi. "_Yoroshiku_," hanya itu yang terucap, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"_Yoroshiku_."

Jawabku pelan.

"Maaf, ya, Kakei. Shibuya memang begitu. Ahahaha ..." tawa Kobanzame-_senpai_ terdengar di belakangku.

"Tidak apa. Teman perempuanku di Amerika juga begitu."

"Teman apa? Jangan-jangan ... teman khusus, yaa ...?" Kobanzame-_senpai_ menyambar. Shibuya menoleh ke arahku.

"Bu, bukan!" jawabku cepat. _Ah, apa yang membuatku harus berbohong? __Sial ... dia kan memang teman khususku!_

"Hahaha, tenang saja Kakei-kun~ masa remaja memang begitu, kok!" ujarnya sambil merangkulku. Huh.

Kulihat di sana wajah Shibuya sedikit kecewa—entah kenapa. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menatapnya.

_Ore Kara no Kotae wa_

"Hei,"

Seseorang mengagetkanku. Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak kaget. Tapi mudahnya kubilang begitu. Ketika aku sedang berada di atap Kyoshin.

Ia tidak perlu menggunakan sentuhan untuk membangunkan lamunanku. Hanya perkataan dingin.

"Hn?"

"Siapa yang kau katakan teman khususmu itu?"

"Tidak ada." jawabku cepat.

"Dasar munafik."

Kini, ia duduk di sebelahku. Tanpa menatapku dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Biru. Seperti rambut dan mataku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke sini?" tanyaku pelan.

"Dasar. Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau setiap hari—sebelum kau datang—tempat ini selalu menjadi tempat favoritku jika sedang tidak enak hati!" jawabnya tanpa menoleh—lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kejadiannya di hari-hari sebelum aku datang," jawabku dingin ... lagi.

Nada bicara kami di sini seperti saling membenci. Dingin. Tak berekspresi. Namun sebenarya tidak. Kalau saja ia sedikit lebih ramah, aku juga tidak akan seperti ini. Kami saling mempengaruhi, nampaknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak enak hati, Shibuya?"

Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Sial. Sebenarnya yang bodoh itu aku atau dia?

"Apa?" ia menoleh kecil.

Matanya mengarah ke mataku.

"Hei-hei, jangan menatapku begitu, bodoh!" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Kau yang mulai!" balasku.

Tapi setelah itu kami terdiam.

"Satu kata yang ingin kuucapkan dari tadi—" ia berdiri mengakhiri perbincangan—atau tepatnya pertengkaran—kami. "Nampaknya kita tidak cocok. Kau sudah punya pacar, begitu juga aku. Lain kali jangan coba mendekatiku. Apalagi jika pacarku sedang ada bersamaku. Kau akan ada dalam masalah."

Gadis itu berjalan ke pintu lift sebelum akhirnya pintu itu tertutup. Kini aku sendiri lagi.

"Huh. Dia—juga—sudah punya pacar. Ah. Tidak ... lalu, apa peduliku?" aku ikut beranjak. Bukannya merasa tenang, tempat ini malah membuatku merasa payah.

Sudahlah.

_Ore Kara no Kotae wa_

_Shun_

_Lama tidak saling kontak_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Kau, tidak lupa denganku, kan?_

__Elara_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu mengirimkan pesan kepadaku. Ini pesan yang pertama di bulan ini. Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku memang jarang mengontaknya. Aku membalas pesannya dengan cepat dan segera kukirim padanya.

Elara Yanier.

Seorang perempuan berkebangsaan Inggris yang kutemui sewaktu SMP. Gadis yang brutal dan egois. Begitulah sifatnya. Namun terkadang ia bisa berubah. Drastis. Ia juga murid pertukaran pelajar—yang berarti dia memang cukup pintar, walau tidak didukung oleh penampilannya.

_Ya, __sekarang aku sedang sibuk. Aku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?_

_Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa_

__Shun_

_Ore Kara no Kotae wa_

"Kakei-_chan_!"

Aku tidak perlu repot untuk menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Itu semua karena dasarnya aku sudah menghafal suara itu. Suara Mizumachi.

"Ada apa?" jawabku—tanpa menoleh.

"Bisa bantu aku?" teriaknya. Padahal aku berada tida lebih dari tiga meter darinya. Akhirnya aku mengikhlaskan untuk menoleh. Dan dengan berat hati aku menuju ke arahnya.

Shibuya menatap ke arahku. Aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya. Kami tidak cocok. Tapi makin lama aku merasa tatapan itu memiliki makna.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan tatapanmu itu?" aku bertanya ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada." jawabnya. "Hanya saja, ada sebuah pesan masuk di I-Phone-mu. Tidak kau baca?"

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja," ujarku pendek. Lalu kembali berbincang dengan Mizumachi.

"Tapi tertulis pengirimnya adalah Yanier."

Kini aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia memang sudah sedikit mengenal Elara. Ia sudah sering mendengar ocehan Mizumachi dan Kobanzame-_senpai_ yang menanyakan tentangnya. Walau sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu ingin Shibuya mengetahui soal gadis itu. Entah kenapa perasaan ini datang begitu saja. Sial.

"Lalu kenapa?" aku berusaha tenang.

Sejak aku bertemu dengan Shibuya, hubunganku dengan Elara sedikit merenggang. Nyatanya, aku agak berat hati jika membicarakan Elara di depan Shibuya. Semua ini berjalan begitu saja—tanpa kumengerti sebabnya.

"Dia pacarmu, kan?" Shibuya tetap dingin. "Nampaknya hubunganmu dengan Yanier sedang tidak baik?"

"Tidak juga." jawabku singkat. "Berhenti mengucapkan namanya,"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Ini terserah aku. Namanya juga bukan kendala bagimu, kan?"

"Tapi itu akan membuat hubungan kita semakin buruk!"

"Apa?"

_Ore Kara no Kotae wa_

**Tsuzuku**

**Oke ... Chappie 1 berakhir juga. Padahal di tengah jalan saya jadi bingung, loh. Susah sih, nentuin P.O. Kakei. Karena saya nggak pernah kepikiran apa yang dia pikirin. Ahaha~ *GaJe again***

**Judulnya juga bikin bingung, nih.**

**Fuu ... *tuning gitar* *author baru belajar main gitar (baru bisa akor C sama F XD)***

**Aku akan menunggu selera musik kalian untuk memberikan akor review kepada tumpahan beat khayalanku di not fanfiction~ [?]**

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

^0^


End file.
